1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a switch structure for wireless communication, and more particularly to provide a structure for manufacturing a RF SPDT switch by reference to a build-up multi-player.
2. Description of Related Art
Low cost and miniaturization are one of the important goals for wireless communication, digital computers and portable electronic apparatus. For example, since the RF (Radio Frequency) switch of a RF front-end module controls the select antenna, switches between the antenna end and receiver end, and switches between the antenna end and transmitter end, it's one of the key components for wireless communication.
A RF switch is composed of ICs and passive devices, and since the passive devices of the current RF switch are restricted to the surface mount devices, it's not efficient for minimizing the usage area of the circuitry board even if the layout of the circuitry is changed, and remain restricted to miniaturization process.